Only 60초
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: In just 60 second, we can fall in love and fall out love. MyungYeol :3 mind to read?


**60sec**

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak saat terakhir kali Myungsoo menapaki jalan yang di pinggirannya dihiasi pohon-pohon dengan daun kuning keemasan ini. Mungkin sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Myungsoo sendiri tidak begitu mengerti mengapa kakinya melangkah di jalan setapak di depan pertokoan dan caffe-caffe kecil yang menyimpan kenangan pahit-manis tentang cintanya.

'_Dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu sedang hujan dan kita bertemu. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku, saat aku diam-diam melindungimu dari tetesan hujan dengan payung hitamku. Saat kau tersenyum dan mengangguk, memberi jawaban atas tawaranku mengantarmu pulang. Saat akhirnya hujan mempertemukan kau, aku dan cinta kita. Ahh... Entah apa yang aku pikirkan mengapa aku membawa payung hitam ini bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin mengingat tentangmu.'_

Pikirannya terus berkelebat meski Myungsoo tetap tidak bisa menemukan alasannya berjalan disana. Mungkin ia hanya rindu... Myungsoo berjalan sambil menggenggam payung hitamnya meski hari ini matahari bersinar cerah. Senyuman terus mengembang dan matanya mengitari seluruh pertokoan kecil dan caffe yang sedikit penuh pengunjung. Dua tahun rupanya tidak cukup lama, karena tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun disana.

'_Apakah mungkin aku bisa melihatmu lagi disini setelah sekian lamanya?_' pikirnya. Takut akan dikira orang yang kurang waras, Myungsoo menutup payung hitamnya. Karena, siapa sih yang memakai payung ketika matahari bersinar dengan hangat dan angin sepoi berhembus perlahan? Myungsoo melangkah dengan payung tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya sementara jemari tangan kanannya disembunyikan di dalam saku jaket. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk bergaya seolah-olah ganteng –well, dia memang ganteng– tapi semilir angin di musim gugur membuat tangannya terasa dingin, apalagi di akhir bulan oktober seperti ini.

Matanya asyik berelaksasi dengan daun-daun kuning emas yang berguguran dan otaknya bernostalgia tentang cerita cintanya. Myungsoo menengok ke samping dan seketika itu juga matanya membuka lebar, ia mematung cukup lama. Mungkin hanya berhalusinasi –Myungsoo berusaha meyakinkan diri– '_Tidak mungkin kau yang seharusnya berada di Prancis untuk menekuni kecintaanmu pada kopi, saat ini berada di Korea, tepatnya di caffe kecil tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?'_

Myungsoo menurunkan pandangan dari wajah manis yang sedang menatap langit dan tersenyum lebar. Myungsoo merasa seluruh darahnya mengalir deras di pipi sehingga pipinya kini terasa panas dan bersemu. Dengan perlahan Myungsoo mendangakan kepala, matanya yang sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada sepatunya sendiri kini mulai mencuri pandang ke arah wajah manis itu. Myungsoo tidak berhalusinasi, benar orang yang selama ini selalu dipikirkannya berada 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri kali ini.

Pipi nan chubby menggemaskan dan saat pria itu tersenyum, deretan gigi putih dan gusi itu benar-benar asli milik pria itu. Myungsoo bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri berirama seperti bisikan di kedua telinganya. _'Lee Sung Yeol...' _Myungsoo hanya dapat mengucap nama itu dalam hati.

Myungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang sama persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Saat semua di sekeliling seperti terhenti. Seakan-akan gaya gravitasi menghilang begitu saja hingga daun-daun gugur pun hanya melayang-layang di udara. Orang di sekitarnya mendadak terdiam dari aktivitas mereka. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol tak percaya. Myungsoo memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Sungyeol, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Myungsoo bahkan tak menyadari tangannya sudah berada di depan dada, mencoba merasakan detak jantung yang semakin cepat seperti ingin menyembur keluar nadi.

Myungsoo hanya bisa menatap _namja_ didepannya yang masih tersenyum lebar, dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang tertutup celemek khas barista berwarna coklat tua membuat Sungyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan tinggi. Senyuman cerah khas Lee Sungyeol yang selalu membuat Myungsoo merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, senyuman lebar yang membuat gusi Sungyeol terlihat seluruhnya. Senyuman yang selalu menenangkan hati Myungsoo.

Sepercik cipratan air membasahi pipi Myungsoo, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan dan membuat sekelilingnya bergerak kembali normal. Myungsoo menatap canggung lengannya yang sedang tergantung –hendak meraih lengan Sungyeol— di udara kosong. Sungyeol membalikan tubuh tanpa melihat Myungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepannya, dan segera masuk ke dalam caffe. Tanpa melihat seorang yang dulu sangat berarti di hidupnya, seseorang yang membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta diantara lelaki itu ada...

*Excited? Should i continue this fanfict? ,


End file.
